


1 year anniversary

by Malec_forever46



Series: To the end [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: It is their one year anniversary and Alec wants to do something special for his boyfriend, but he doesn't know what so he goes and talks to Jace and Isabelle on what he should do. "Hey guys I'm trying to figure out something to do for Magnus but I don't know what can you help me?" asked Alec they were on their way home from a mission,"Sure big brother." said Isabelle while Jace just nodded. But what could the fancy surprise be....





	1 year anniversary

It is their one year anniversary and Alec wants to do something special for his boyfriend, but he doesn't know what so he goes and talks to Jace and Isabelle on what he should do. "Hey guys I'm trying to figure out something to do for Magnus but I don't know what can you help me?" asked Alec they were on their way home from a mission,"Sure big brother." said Isabelle while Jace just nodded. 

 

When Alec got home the apartment was empty because Magnus said that he would be going away for a meeting for a week and when he got back it would be the day of their anniversary. since the apartment was empty Alec invited over Isabelle and Jace to help him make dinner for Magnus and get everything ready because tonight is when Magnus returns home from his meeting and appointments with his clients.

 

Once everything was set and ready to go he said goodbye to Jace and Isabelle and went to go change his clothes into something a bit fancier while he waited for Magnus to get home. When he was done he went back out into the living room sat down on the couch for awhile and started reading a book, than he got a text from Magnus

 

**From Mags:** "I _should be home in about 20 minutes"_ texted Magnus, Alec smiled as he read the text and said  **To Mags:** _"Okay see you soon love you_ :)" and hit send couple minutes later he got an answer  **From Mags:** _"I love you too darling_ ;) _"_

 

 

A little while later Alec heard the door open and he was fidgeting with the velvet box that was in his pocket plus the nerves on what to say to Magnus, he was never really good with words. "Alexander darling why is it so dark in here?" asked Magnus as he stepped through the door he was greeted by Alec who wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a deep kiss "well hello to you too."said Magnus with a smile on his face, "Hey happy anniversary."said Alec, Magnus' eyes widened and Alec looked at him a frown forming on his lips."Don't tell me you forgot that today was our anniversary?" asked Alec, Magnus had an apologetic smile on his face"Maaayybbee" said Magnus innocently. "Seriously Magnus, how could you forget it's our 1 year anniversary?" said Alec annoyed, Magnus grabbed him before he was able to pull away, and wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips and looked him in those big beautiful hazel eyes. "Can we have a nice dinner and talk about this later, Please for me?" asked Magnus, Alec let out a huff but nodded and lead him to the table on the balcony and they sat down and had a nice dinner enjoying their anniversary laughing and smiling with each other. 

 

When dinner was almost over Alec stood up, "Magnus could stand up for me please?" asked Alec Magnus looked at him with a raised eyebrow but stood up anyway. As soon as Magnus stood up Alec dropped down on one knee and took the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it,"Magnus you have made me the happiest man on earth I never thought I would be able to find happiness and that I would end up sad and unhappy probably married to some woman, if you hadn't walked in to my almost wedding I would be unhappy and so would she. But I love you so much in this entire world you the only person in the world I want to spend the rest of my life with, So will you Magnus Bane marry me Alexander Gideon Lightwood." said Alec he looked up at Magnus with nervousness in his eyes than Magnus grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep kiss, "So is that a yes than?" asked Alec and Magnus nodded and said"Yes of course it will always be a yes for you I love you so much." Alec smiled and kissed him again deeply, once they pulled away Alec took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Magnus' ring finger on his left hand. After dinner was over they brought the dishes into the kitchen and they headed into their bedroom, stripped into their pajamas Magnus took off all this rings except for his engagement ring, and his makeup. Once they were both in their pajamas they both climbed into bed with Alec leaning against the headboard while Magnus was leaning against his chest playing with his chest hairs, while Alec was running his fingers through his hair and his other hand was on Magnus' left hand playing with the ring on Magnus' finger.

 

"Goodnight Magnus" said Alec with a smile

"Goodnight my darling Alexander my fiance, are we going to tell the rest of the family that we are engaged?" asked Magnus

"I was thinking that we invite everybody to dinner and tell them, Isabelle and Jace know that I did something for you but they don't know that I engaged so." said Alec

"Alright it's settled than we will call everybody tomorrow and invite them over for dinner than tell them, I love you my fiance." said Magnus with a smile 

"I will never get used to hearing that word ever fiance I love you so much I don't know what I would do if I never met you I'm so glad we found each other." said Alec as he kissed Magnus' temple

Magnus leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly and snuggled into him more he fell into sleep Alec not far behind him. It was the best night of his life, he would never forget it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and kudos<3
> 
> Love you all so much
> 
> These characters are owned by Cassandra Clare  
> I will post as soon as possible, I am planning for having them have a long engagement, so that they can savor the moment that they have together as newly engaged.


End file.
